La Venganza De La Oscuridad
by Tom O'neill Riddle
Summary: Tom Riddle Padre, como todos los veranos, va a ver a su familia al Pequeño Hangleton pero esta año, una sombra le sigue con la intencion de vengarse de él. Pocos Capitulos.


**La Venganza De La Oscuridad By: Tom O'neill Riddle**

**Clasificacion:** Todos los publicos

**Protagonista**: Tom Riddle (Padre)

**Disclaimer**: Todos los derechos resevados a J.K.Rowling.

_"... En Pequeño Hangleton todos coincidían en que la vieja mansión era siniestra. Medio siglo antes había ocurrido en ella algo extraño y horrible, algo de lo que todavía gustaban hablar los habitantes de la aldea cuando los temas de chismorreo se agotaban..."_

* * *

-...Londres, 35 grados a la sombra, once y veinte de la mañana, no se han registrado temperaturas tan altas en Inglaterra desde hacia 20 años, la sequía y el calor han penetrado en el país a finales del mes de junio con una rapidez que no se había visto hasta ahora, les recomendamos que ahorren agua...

-¡Oh, apaga la radio!- suplico Tom desde la parte trasera del taxi de muy malhumor. Le dolía la cabeza, le dolía la cabeza y apenas se acaba de levantar.

-Si, señor- dijo el conductor brevemente y con un rápido movimiento de su mano el sonido del aparato se dejo de escuchar.

Silencio. Eso es lo que él necesitaba. Un sonido que en su vida era difícil de escuchar. Lamentaba tanto tener que ir de nuevo ese verano a ver a sus padres, que si fuera por él en ese mismo instante se bajaría del taxi y volvería a su casa. Todos los veranos desde hacia 5 años había pensado lo mismo, pero siempre el recuerdo de su pequeña familia le vencía y terminaba yendo a su vieja mansión. Por muy mal que se llevasen, eran lo único que tenía. Y al fin y al cabo, eran sus padres.

-Señor ha llegado a su destino, son veintelibras-. Tom pagó aceleradamente al conductor y bajo del taxi asiendo su maletín con fuerza y cerrando la puerta del coche con brevedad. Allí estaba King's Cross, la vieja estación de tren en la que había estado en incontables ocasiones a lo largo de sus 36 años.

El sofocante calor le hizo quitarse la chaqueta y aflojarse la corbata mientras esperaba en la fila donde se compraban los billetes. En las prisas por avanzar le dio a una mujer que tenia detrás, y el maletín y su pasaporte cayeron al suelo. Tom soltó un bufido de exasperación y cogió ambas cosas. El pasaporte se había abierto por la mitad y mostraba en ese momento sus datos personales: _Nombre: Tom Apellido: Riddle Fecha de nacimiento: 31-01-... Nacido en: Pequeño Hangleton Estado Civil: Soltero_. Sus ojos fueron a la derecha de la pequeña libreta en donde se mostraba una foto de él reciente. Recordaba que se la había echo el verano pasado porque necesitaba un pasaporte para ir a Paris. Pero ahora con las continuas alertas de guerra todos necesitaban uno para viajar a cualquier lugar de Gran Bretaña. Tom miró la foto, en ella vio a un hombre moreno, con los ojos pequeños y marrones, con el rostro palido y vestido y peinado como un empresario. Su imagen nunca le gusto, y menos aquella, siempre le hubiera gustado ser un poco menos serio.

-Bueno, pero es la única forma de ganar dinero.- pensó.

-¿Señor?- la dependienta que esperaba en la ventanilla hablo y le saco de su ensimismamiento.

-Si, dos billetes para Gran Hangleton por favor.- dijo el hombre rápidamente.

-Lo siento señor, pero esa ruta ya no existe. La hemos quitado.

-Ah...- dijo Tom inesperadamente.

-Pero puede hacer escala en Guildford y de allí conseguir un taxi que le lleve a donde usted quiera.- dijo la mujer mirándolo con respeto.

-Si, lo haré, deme un billete para Guildford.- dijo enseñándole su pasaporte.

-Muy bien señor- y vio por detrás del cristal de la ventanilla como la mujer sellaba un billete y después se lo entregaba.

King's Cross era una de las estaciones mas grandes que había visto. Los trenes entraban y salían continuamente de la gran estructura de hierro con sus habituales ruidos y sus bufidos al parar, sin mencionar a las multitudes de gente que se apiñaban esperándolos. El techo era altísimo y terminaba en pico. Desde el primer momento que vio aquella amplia estación supo que no seria la ultima vez. Tom dejo su maletín en el suelo y se sentó en un banco. Cerro los ojos pero los abrió enseguida con la sospecha de que se quedaría dormido y perdería el tren.

-Debería haberme acostado antes.- pensó –pero si lo hubiera hecho hubiera perdido horas de trabajo. Una voz interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-Tom ¿eres tu?- el aludido alzó la vista. Ante él se encontraba Robert McGonagall, un judío que se había exiliado en Gran Bretaña hacia 11 años con su mujer y su hija. Lo conoció cuando su padre se dedicaba a hacer grandes tratos con hombres importantes. La familia McGonagall aceptó un empleo en la casa de un banquero como asistentes. Su padre se lo llevo a la casa para que aprendiese como funcionaban los negocios pero al final Tom siempre se quedaba hablando con Robert y su mujer. Este rondaría los cincuenta años, aunque con su larga barba gris, su enorme panza y sus abundantes arrugas en la cara se podría decir que tenia mas de setenta. Él era el clásico judío, siempre dispuesto a aprender y a dar a conocer su filosofía.

-¿Qué tal Robert?- preguntó Tom jovialmente estrechándole la mano derecha.

-Bien muchacho, hacia tiempo que no te veía. Siempre me pregunte que había sido de ti.- dijo él entregándole su mano con confianza. –Oh, ya veo que no conocías a mi hija Minerva.- Robert paso su brazo por el hombro de una chica muy joven y guapa. Tom la miro con atención. Era alta, delgada, castaña y tenia unos intensos ojos dorados parecidos a los de un gato.

-Eh... ¿y que haces en la estación, Robert?- pregunto dejando de admirar a la muchacha y pasando su mirada a los ojos oscuros del padre.

-Bueno...- dijo con voz ronca y Tom lo notó por primera vez nervioso. –Veras... he venido a recoger a mi hija a la estación, ha estado en un colegio interna y hoy le han dado las vacaciones definitivas así que ha venido en tren con sus compañeros...-

-¿De veras?.- comento Tom sorprendido. - No sabia que ningún tren de colegio recogiera a sus alumnos en King's Cross.

-Si... bueno... es que es un colegio nuevo ¿sabes?- pero Tom no escuchaba sus explicaciones, realmente escuchaba otra cosa. Por megafonía habían anunciado que su tren con destino a Guildford acaba de llegar y la gente entraba en el tren para coger asientos.

-Me tengo que ir, Robert, lo siento.- dijo mientras corría deprisa hacia el tren.

-Eh... adiós Tom.- le oyó decir mientras se marchaba.

Por mucho que corrió, cuando entro en el tren, después de casi toda la gente, se encontró con lo que temía, todos los asientos del vagón en el que había entrado estaban ocupados y alguna gente ya se apiñaba de pie en las esquinas. Tom se negó a ir de pie en un viaje de dos horas y media, así que, comenzó a pasar de vagón en vagón buscando un asiento. Cuando ya había recorrido tres vagones sin encontrar sitio, entró en el último y mas pequeño. Allí si quedaban asientos, y Tom comprendió a la perfección porque. Solo tres personas se encontraban en aquel vagón pero no podían ser mas raros y no podían expresar mas desconfianza. A la derecha, se encontraba sentada una mujer con el pelo muy largo y rosa que llevaba puesto un abrigo que le cubría todo el cuerpo y un sombrero de pico que le tapaba los ojos acompañada de un hombre rubio que vestía con lo que parecía una túnica azul con brillantes y que si mostraba sus ojos, aunque Tom deseo que se los tapara porque tenían un brillo de declarado desprecio. A la izquierda, solo se encontraba un adolescente, que vestía con unas zapatillas de deporte y una camisa (con una serpiente verde bordada) y un pantalón negros. Lo que le extraño del muchacho es que también tenia un sombrero de pico tapándole los ojos y que se encontraba tumbado apoyando los pies en otro asiento. Y lo mas escalofriante es que todos los ojos de los asistentes estaban puestos en Tom.


End file.
